1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices including device isolation structures and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices including a plurality of device isolation structures have become highly integrated. Therefore, the device isolation structures become one of many elements that may have an effect on a reliability of the semiconductor devices.